


What's a Brat Tamer Without a Brat?

by UnhelpfulPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Kinda but not really, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Minor Jake English/Dirk Strider, Multiple Orgasms, Prankster's Gambit, Sex Fail, Spanking, because dave is a bit sadistic but not too much idk, brat tamer/brat, bratty John, i think i tagged everything now? because i didnt before...., kinky sex fail, prankster john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: Dave is ready to delve into the world of Kinky Sex™ with his boyfriend, John. The problem is, John is what is known in the dom/sub world as a "brat". Does Dave have the stamina and mental fortitude to be a brat tamer? Can his older brother Dirk (who is already in the world of Kinky Sex™ with his boyfriend Jake) help Dave prepare? Or will John's bratty ways ruin their chances of kinky sex forever?





	1. Mission: FAILED

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea of John being a brat (its a real dom/sub term I promise) and Dave being his brat tamer (also a real term, I am not making this up) and John pranking Dave during a dom/sub scene and getting punished for it. I'll be chopping it up into 3 chapters (maybe 4 if the sexy part gets too long)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **10/28/17** : it has been brought to my intention that I was _heavily_ inspired by [ this article ](http://dominantguide.com/1525/the-brat-ownership-guide%20) when writing this fic. And while I was definitely using it as a reference (and forgot to link it like a dumbass), I never intended to pull so much directly from the article. And even though I tried to change things up, I did not do a very good job. I am deeply sorry for this, and I promise I will try my hardest to make sure this kind of thing does not happen again. I hope I did not disappoint anyone, and that anyone I did disappoint can find it in themselves to trust I will do better next time.
> 
> A special thanks to [ **insecureAuthor** ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/insecureAuthor/) for coming to me with this observation, and for giving me the benefit of the doubt when it seemed like I had purposefully stolen ideas from the above article. It might seem like I'm going a little overboard with my apologies and gratitude and such, so I hope you don't think I'm being sarcastic and insincere, but I never would have realized I had copied so much from the article (and forgot to link it, too) without you. I hope reading this fic wasn't a _total_ waste of time and you got at least _some_ enjoyment out of it lol

            “Hurry up, Egbert, I’m starving!” Dave called as he finished tying his shoe.

            “I’m already ready to go!” John responded as he entered the room. Dave reached for his hoodie and found it not where he had left it. He glanced around to see if he had put it in a different spot.

            “Hey, John? Have you seen my-?” Dave began, turning to look at John. He paused when he found his favorite hoodie clothing his smaller boyfriend. “Dude, you have your own hoodie; take mine off,” Dave frowned.

           “But yours is more comfy!” John whined, big blue eyes giving Dave a pleading look.

            “It’s my favorite hoodie! Not to mention my _only_ one,” Dave protested. John stuck his bottom lip out and made his puppydog face until Dave gave in with a groan. “Fine, fine, let’s go,” he grumbled.

            John cheered and stood up on his toes to plant a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before rushing out the door. Dave rolled his eyes, but he was used to giving the black haired man anything he wanted. John was spoiled like that; he probably got his way with his dad when he was younger, too.

            The two walked to a nearby restaurant. It wasn’t exactly cheap, but not so bad that Dave couldn’t afford it, either. Plus the cooks were very careful about keeping nuts away from John’s food, and their apple juice was delicious. Dave and John were seated fairly quickly, and John took a look at the menu while Dave ordered their usual drinks.

            “Are you paying?” John asked without looking up from the menu.

            “Don’t I always?” Dave retorted. It was pretty much true; any time they went out to eat, Dave ended up paying. He didn’t mind it much, and if he did he would have brought it up. John nodded, continuing to read off the menu. Dave didn’t have to; he always got the same thing.

            Their waitress arrived with their drink. “Are you ready to order?” she asked, looking from John to Dave. Dave glanced at John with a raised eyebrow, and John set down his menu and turned to the waitress.

            “Yes, I think we’re ready! Dave?” He glanced at Dave, who nodded and recited his order. The waitress scribbled his order down in her notepad and then turned to the black haired man. John smiled pleasantly and ordered one of the more expensive meals on the menu along with three different appetizers. The waitress wrote down his order and gave them a cheery response before taking her leave.

            “Really?” Dave asked, giving John a flat look. John gave him an innocent confused look.

            “What’s wrong?” he inquired, even tilting his head slightly to make himself cuter; a sure sign he knew exactly what Dave was referring to.

            “You ordered so much food, dude. And did you _purposefully_ order the most expensive meal, or…?” Dave prompted. His blue eyed boyfriend gave him a coy smile and neglected to answer him, which was an answer in of itself. “Yeah, I thought so. You’re not even gonna eat all of it, either. You’re such a brat,” Dave grumbled.

            At the insult, John gave a startled laugh. “I can’t believe you called me a brat!” he tried to sound hurt, but he was still chuckling and couldn’t compose himself enough to have his mocking ‘hurt’ taken seriously.

            “I can’t believe you were surprised to be called a brat,” Dave retorted with a snort, replying with his drink’s straw between his teeth. The price was no big deal; Dave wasn’t exactly hurting for money. Neither was John, despite both men choosing to have roommates (Dave with his older brother Dirk, John with his cousin Jake). Dave was just taught to be more modest with his money. His mother always said one never knows when there will be a financial emergency, so you should always try to go easy with huge purchases.

            Their food came, and they talked and joked as they leisurely ate. No one was waiting on them; Jake was going over to the Striders’ apartment so John and Jake’s apartment was free for the lovers once their dinner was finished.

            Predictably, John couldn’t eat all of his food and they ended up leaving with three boxes of food packed nicely in a bag. “I’m not carrying that for you, John. If you want to bring your food home, you have to carry it home yourself or throw it out,” Dave warned before they left.

            John puffed his cheeks out defensively. “I know that!” he snapped, glaring childishly at his taller boyfriend. Dave rolled his eyes and began walking, John trailing along slightly beside him.

            Also predictably, John began to whine when they were 3/4 of the way home. “We’re almost there! Please? Just for a little bit? My arms are hurting!” John complained.

            “I _told you_ I wouldn’t carry your food, John,” Dave reminded, slightly irritated.

            “I know, but its such a waste to throw it away…” John gave a dejected sigh and began searching for a trashcan. Dave watched him for a moment before groaning. He must _really_ love this dumb brat, because seeing him even a little bit upset made him feel like he needed to _fix_ it.

            “Alright, douche canoe, hand over the bag,” Dave ordered. John’s face lit up and he smiled brightly as he handed over the bag, standing on his toes to give Dave a grateful kiss. “You really _are_ a brat, you know that?” Dave grumbled.

            “Aw, what does that make you then? My _master_?” John called over his shoulder flippantly. Dave tripped over his own feet, cheeks flushing. Then he smirked mischievously, thinking over his revenge. The two had never gone beyond desperate vanilla sex, with the exception of some pretty tame impromptu gagging when John was getting too loud during a quickie with Dirk and Jake in the other room. (Turns out Dirk and Jake were doing the same thing in the other room and wouldn’t have heard them anyways).

            Maybe tonight would be a good night to take things to the next level? Dave could hardly wait, resisting the urge to jump John’s bones before the black haired man could unlock and open the door to their apartment. Dave hurriedly put the food in John’s fridge and then slid up behind his lover as John kicked his shoes off.

            “Safeword?” Dave asked with his lips against John’s ear. John shivered at the sensation of hot breath against his skin, turning to reply against Dave’s lips in an equally teasing way.

            “Pineapple,” he replied instantly, not even asking what the question meant. Dave could already see the excitement in those blue eyes. Dave grabbed him by the front of his hoodie and shoved him against the nearby wall. John giggled gleefully, wiggling against the solid mass that was Dave’s body as if to escape, when really he wanted anything but. “Dave! Are you going to be my master tonight?” John asked in mock innocence.

            Dave shoved a leg between his boyfriend’s own legs, smirking down at him in an almost predatory fashion. “Depends, do you want me to order you around like my little bitch?” he inquired. John gave him no verbal response, instead grinding up against Dave’s leg impatiently.

            Dave gave him one last rough kiss before retreating to the couch. “Ah, I’m pretty thirsty,” he announced.

            “I’ll bet,” John snickered. Dave shot him a glare and he giggled quietly.

            “Lose the clothes, John, and then go get me a drink,” Dave ordered, shooing John off. John shimmied out of all of his clothes, until he was standing completely naked in his living room. His dick wasn’t really all that hard yet, but it would get there, Dave was sure.

            John practically skipped off to the kitchen, moving around while Dave rid himself of his shirt, keeping his jeans in place for John to take off in due time. John reappeared with a cup, kneeling by Dave’s legs and handing him the drink.

            Dave patted his lover’s head and went to take a drink, but the peculiar smell made him pause. He narrowed his eyes and dipped a finger into the liquid, cautiously tasting it. “John!” he snapped, almost slamming the cup down on the nearby coffee table. “You little shit; you brought me a cup of _soy sauce_!”

            John laughed joyfully, evidentially the only one to enjoy his ill timed prank. “You didn’t exactly tell me what kind of drink to bring you!” John replied slyly, trying to contain his chuckles. Dave grabbed him by the hair and tugged, dragging his prankster boyfriend between his legs. John cheeks flushed excitedly, but he was still giggling slightly.

            “Put that mouth of yours to better use and suck my dick,” he growled. John opened his mouth to reply and Dave tugged on the hair still in his hold in warning. “You will _not_ speak, either,” he added, making sure John’s eyes were locked with his. John nodded as much as the hold on his hair would allow.

            Dave let go of the black haired man’s hair to undo his jeans, tugging them down just far enough to free his slowly dying boner. John licked his lips, always enthusiastic to get his mouth on the blonde’s dick, and leaned forward to lick a broad stripe from base to tip before taking the head into his mouth and sucking gently. Dave groaned, letting his head fall back against the couch as his boyfriend swirled his tongue around the head of his cock before taking half of the length into his mouth and bobbing his head slowly.

            Dave bit his lip, carding his fingers through black locks, as his dick hardened quickly in response to John’s practice mouth. After the soy sauce hiccup in their scene, they were finally getting into the dom/sub groove.

            At least, that’s what he thought.

            John pulled his mouth off Dave’s dick with a small gasp, jerking him off with his hand while he regained his breath. “Wow, Dave, you got hard really fast!” he commented with a breathy laugh, “That’s pretty lame!”

            Dave growled in annoyance, grabbing John’s face roughly. John looked up at him in surprise. “Didn’t I tell you not to speak?” he demanded, voice dangerously low.

            “I-” John began.

            “You’re talking _again_!” Dave interrupted him, baring his teeth in clear aggravation. “ _And_ , you called me lame. What do you have to say for yourself?” he inquired. John gave him a meaningful look, mouth firmly shut. “It’s implied you can speak now, asshole,” Dave added with a roll of his eyes.

            “I’m sorry,” John said, sounding sincere.

            “‘ _Sorry_ ’ what?” Dave prompted, face softening slightly. He really didn’t care about being called ‘sir’ or ‘master’ all that much, but it seemed appropriate at this time, he thought.

            John blinked at him, confused. “Sorry, lame-o?” he replied with a smug smirk. Dave let go of his face and practically shoved him backwards. He pinched the bridge of his nose to ward of an honest to god _headache_ , that’s how irritating John was being. His boner was pretty much gone, even though he could see John’s own dick at half mast. ‘ _Glad to see at least one of us is getting off on this_ ,’ Dave thought dryly.

            “Why aren’t you behaving? I thought you said you wanted this,” Dave sighed in exasperation. John’s smugness disappeared a bit.

            “I _am_ behaving. I’m _behaving **badly**_ ,” he clarified, pouting a bit. Dave rolled his eyes again at the literal way his question was taken.

            “Go get the paddle I left here. I’ve never used it before, but I’ll fix that tonight,” Dave ordered. Maybe some spanking will get his submissive back in line? As if he was ever in line in the first place…

            John nodded quickly and ducked out of the room. Dave sighed to himself, moving to grab the bottle of lube from under the coffee table. If the spanking could get them both riled up, he would need this close b-

            Dave’s thoughts were shattered by the swat to his ass. He still was wearing jeans, and the hit hadn’t been hard, but it was hard enough to get him to whirl on the one he knew was responsible with a harsh glare.

            John stood there with the paddle, trying not to laugh. He had the _audacity_ to hit Dave’s ass with the paddle after-…well, of _course_ he had the audacity to do such a thing, he was _John_. It didn’t stop Dave from being done with the whole thing, though.

            “I’m going to bed,” he announced, trying not to yell. It wasn’t cool to get so worked up because their kinky sex attempt had failed. It had always _sounded_ so easily when he got tidbits from Dirk and Jake’s relationship. He didn’t get what the issue was…

            John looked shocked. “Dave, I didn’t… I just…” he stumbled over his words. Dave snatched the paddle from his hands as he passed by. John looked incredibly distressed, which only made Dave feel more miserable. What had gone wrong? It certainly couldn’t be entirely John’s fault…

            John didn’t join Dave in bed for a while. When he did, he placed a mug of something hot in front of Dave’s face. Dave eyed it suspiciously until John murmured, “It’s hot chocolate, I promise.” Dave sat up and took the mug, taking a hesitant sip. John hadn’t lied; it was indeed hot chocolate. Dave smiled softly at John, snuggling up to his boyfriend. John gratefully nuzzled him back, and the two cuddled in their PJs as they drank from the single mug of hot chocolate.

            After the mug was empty, John set it aside on the bedside table and snuggled up against Dave, somehow managing to be the big spoon despite being much smaller. Dave didn’t argue like he usually did, still wondering what could have made their dom/sub scene go so wrong…

            Dave finally decided he would go ask Dirk about it tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't drink soy sauce, kids
> 
> I know John seems really shitty right now, and the last bit was to make sure you guys get that like. they have a nice, healthy relationship otherwise. John just can be a brat sometimes (hence the fic!). Have faith in me and John, okay? We will make sure Dave is treated fairly. (this time, at least)


	2. Dirk and Jake give Dave The Talk™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after Dave and John's failed attempt at BDSM, Dave goes to ask his older brother for advice. Dirk and his boyfriend Jake have been in that kind of relationship for a while now, and they make it seem so easy! Dirk and Jake teach Dave a thing or two about dom/sub relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very short chapter, sorry. it was always my intention to have a short chapter here, I just didn't expect it to be quite this short. next chapter will definitely be more substantial!

            The next day, Dave burst into the Strider apartment, catching the current inhabitants by surprise. Thankfully, nothing too bad assaulted the younger blonde’s eyes; Dirk was sitting on the couch and had Jake sitting on the floor with his head on Dirk’s leg. Dave was pleasantly surprised to note that both of them had boxers on in addition to Jake’s orange dog collar fastened around his neck like usual. “Dave! I didn’t think you’d be home so soon,” Dirk greeted.

            “I had something I wanted to talk to you about,” Dave replied, plopping down into a nearby chair. Dirk nodded, patting Jake’s head gently.

            “Say hello, Jake,” he ordered softy.

            “Hello, Dave! You’re not usually here so early, is anything wrong?” Jake inquired, smiling boisterously. He glanced up at Dirk to make sure he hadn’t done wrong by making conversation. Dirk scratched behind his ears to show it was fine, and he sighed happily and laid his head back on Dirk’s leg.

           Dave watched their interaction intently. It was so smooth compared to him and John. What was different? “Did something happen between you and John?” Dirk asked. Dave shrugged, picking at his clothing anxiously.

            “More like, something _didn’t_ happen,” he muttered to himself, but Dirk seemed to hear anyway. “We tried- _tried_ being the keyword here- to do some dom/sub stuff. It was nothing short of a disaster,” Dave sighed. Before Dirk could reply, Dave’s mouth began to run.

            “I’m talking about Hurricane Katrina and Hurricane Sandy scissoring levels of disaster. Millions are dead. The Texans are saying it was the gays that brought it upon this world. Some rich jackass in New York is saying we would have been saved if we had just built a wall. People are screaming for help, and FEMA is sitting on their asses snorting cocaine and jacking off, and Katrina and Sandy are thinking about inviting the Yellowstone super volcano to have a threesome with them. Because everyone knows it’s a big deal when that guy blows, am I right or am I right? I’m just saying, maybe-”

            “This has got to be the most terrible rant I’ve ever had to suffer through, and I’m cutting it off right the fuck now,” Dirk interrupted. Jake was still staring at Dave was his jaw dropped.

            “Alright, maybe that was a bit too morbid, but you get my point. It was terrible,” Dave coincided.

            “You two have been having sex for years; what’s the problem?” Dirk prompted.

            “I don’t know! It seemed so easy watching you guys do it!” Dave shouted. “Not that… not that I watch you _do it_ , just that… I mean…”

            Jake nudged Dirk’s leg insistently, giving him a meaningful look. “Speak,” Dirk ordered.

            “That’s your problem, Dave. You were trying to emulate us; we’ve been doing this for a while now. We’ve had practice working out our issues and finding what we like and don’t like. You and John _aren’t_ us. If you try to copy what we do then things aren’t going to go very well at all,” Jake explained.

            “What a smart little puppy,” Dirk cooed, and Dave watched in mild annoyance as they nuzzled each other’s faces and Dirk murmured sweet praises to his sub.

            “…anyways,” Dave said pointedly, and Dirk cleared his throat and regained his composure. “I don’t know if its that simple! I mean, John was acting like a total brat-” Dirk’s eyes lit up, and he laughed. “… what’s so funny?” Dave demanded.

            “Hey Dave, have you ever heard of a brat tamer?” Dirk replied, grinning in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Dave's little rant offended anyone! It was meant to be terrible and in bad taste. (btw did you catch the Tr*mp reference?? lmfao)
> 
> by the way: a Brat (in BDSM terminology) is a submissive who behaves badly in an effort to get their dom to 'punish' them and be more rough with them. (also called smartass masochists). a Brat Tamer is simply the dominant who enjoys 'taming' a bratty sub.


	3. The Full Sex™ (part ONE)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Dave try again, and all goes much better than last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> congrats! you guys get one more chapter than I said you would get! mostly because I had a lot more dirty plans for these two and their first (successful) kinky night of sex, and it would probably end up being double the word count of the first chapter. By chopping it in half, both will come out to roughly the same word count of the first chapter.
> 
> anyways, enjoy.....

            Dave went home that evening with lots of information rattling around in his skull. While it was a bit embarrassing talking about his sex life with his brother, Dirk had given him some good pointers on how to deal with a brat. He even pulled up a link to a website with a brat tamer giving advice. Jake admitted the thought of behaving like a brat does made him feel uncomfortable, as he’d never disobey Dirk like that, but one of their friends is a brat tamer and taught him and Dirk about the term.

            Dave wondered if he should maybe wait a few days before trying a scene again, but he was thinking a lot about things he would do and how John might react and, between his thoughts and the fact that he never finished yesterday, he was pretty worked up.

            When he entered the house, John was curled up on the couch in Dave’s hoodie, and _only_ the hoodie, napping away with a movie’s menu screen playing idly in the background. Dave turned the TV off and knelt by his sleeping boyfriend, running his fingers through the messy black hair. He kissed John’s forehead and let his fingers trail gently up the smaller man’s bare legs.

            John made a small noise and began to stir, blinking in sleepy confusion. “Dave?” he asked while yawning. Dave chuckled and kissed his boyfriend’s lips this time. John made a happy sound in the back of his throat and chased Dave’s lips when Dave pulled back.

            “Move over, cutie,” Dave said, squeezing his way between John and the couch. John instantly curled up against him. “I see you’re wearing my hoodie again. And not much else, either,” he commented.

            “I missed you,” John responded, frowning slightly as he added, “I thought you weren’t gonna come home tonight ‘cause I made you mad.” Dave wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him closer in reassurance.

            “Nooo, no no no you didn’t make me mad. I mean, I was a little bit _frustrated_ , but… well, I went to talk to Dirk and Jake, and they made me realize something,” Dave trailed off, only continuing when John nudged him with his head. “It was my fault everything went so badly. I was trying to be like Dirk and Jake, which was stupid. I shouldn’t have expected us to be anything like Dirk and Jake,” Dave explained, letting out a small sigh. “I’m an idiot.”

            “My master is always right. I’ll remember that for you, sir,” John replied with his head in the crook of Dave’s neck, a smile in his voice. Dave snorted.

            “Oh, so _now_ you call me master?” he quizzed, though he couldn’t help his body reacting pleasantly to John calling him ‘master’ and ‘sir’, even if it was because he was being a smartass. John kissed his neck, right where he knew it was sensitive, and giggled at the shudder he got in reaction. Dave scooped the smaller man up in his arms, enjoying the surprised squeal he got, and carried him into the bedroom.

            John was thrown onto their bed, laughing as he bounced, but his laughter was quickly cut off when Dave straddled him, devouring his lips hungrily. He wrapped his arms around Dave desperately as their tongues slid hotly against each other. John whimpered at a nip to his bottom lip, nails scratching lightly at Dave’s shoulders.

            Dave pulled back just slightly to grab John’s arms and pin his wrists to the bed by John’s head. “I remember last time I let you scratch; my back was scratched to hell. Keep your hands here,” he demanded, letting the captured wrists go to shove John’s head to the side and biting at his neck, sucking at the skin as John writhed and moaned pitifully. Dave pulled away to admire the mark he made fondly, smirking at John. “Only I get to make marks. Isn’t that right, John?” He inquired.

            “Yesss!” John hissed, moving his hands to grab at Dave against Dave’s orders. Dave made a noise of disapproval, grabbing John’s wrists roughly and shoving them back down to the bed. He captured John’s mouth again, nipping at his lips and sucking on his tongue while his hands held John’s in place. He only pulled back when their lungs were begging for air, gasping for breath. “Is…is that all you got?” John goaded breathlessly. “S-seems pretty… pretty tame, don’t you think?”

            Dave growled low in his throat, letting go of John’s wrists to grab a fistful of his hair. John moaned loudly at the harsh tug, arching his back. “Get down on your knees on the ground,” he demanded before pulling off John entirely. John nodded, sliding himself off the bed and on his knees, looking up at Dave expectantly. Dave sat himself on the edge of the bed, legs on either side of John’s head. He had undone his pants and pulled them down just far enough to pull out his hard cock, and he nudged John’s head with his knee until John got the message, leaning forward to mouth at his dom’s dick.

            John took the head of his dick into his mouth and sucked, blue eyes locked with red. Dave groaned low in his throat, hand moving to absently pet at his sub’s unruly hair as John sucked at him, tongue swirling around the head. He pushed John’s head down and the black haired man took the cue and started to bob his head, moaning around Dave’s cock. Dave let his head loll back, not being able to stand the intense look his lover had been giving him, but it did nothing to dampen the pleasure he felt as John took him down to the hilt, the vibrations of his moans sending shockwaves through Dave’s body.

            Dave could feel himself getting close to orgasm, but a blowjob was just the beginning of his plans for his naughty sub. He pulled John off his cock none too gently and shoved him back. John made a small noise of complaint at being pushed, but then Dave caught a mischievous smile sent his way.

            “What’s with the shit eating grin?” he asked suspiciously, but John didn’t answer him, just smiled coyly as if Dave would buy his innocence. “What’d you do?” he asked again, eyes narrowing, but John still refused to fess up. Dave slid himself off the bed and took one step towards his sub and then discovered why the other man had given him such an impish smile.

            The little fucker had tied his shoelaces together while he was sucking Dave off. Dave stumbled and caught himself before he fell, feeling foolish for stumbling around with his dick hanging out of his pants. Evidently, John thought so too, because he shrieked in delighted laughter at his prank being so successful.

            Dave was not happy. He tucked himself back into his jeans and kicked off his shoes, still tied together. And then, he crossed his arms and stared John down sternly. John stopped laughing, a bit intimidated by his scorned dom, but he still was smiling in amusement, his giggling just barely held back.

            “You’ve disappointed me,” Dave finally spoke, his eyes regarding John coldly and his voice firm and strict. John’s smile was wiped off his face as if the blonde had slapped it off him. Before he could respond, Dave had grabbed him by the collar of the hoodie he was wearing and forcibly dragged him to the corner of the bedroom, sitting him down facing the wall. “You’ll stay in timeout for three minutes,” Dave told him, glancing at the clock on the bedside table for the time.

            John sat there for less of a minute before he grew impatient. “Dave, this is ridiculous, I-” he began to protest, turning his body to look at Dave. Dave cut him off by correcting his stance until he was staring back into the corner.

            “I’m resetting the timer,” Dave stated, his voice void of emotion. John continued his restarted timeout for only a minute before he turned again.

            “Daaave, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Dave shoved him back into the corner roughly before John could finish his whiny apology.

            “I’m resetting the timer. Again. Bad boys don’t get to play with their masters, do they? Why would I want to play with you if you don’t respect me? If you don’t make me proud?” Dave quizzed. John hunched his shoulders, sniffling softly and rubbing at his eyes with his fists. “Are you crying?” Dave inquired, sounding indifferent. John didn’t answer, so Dave leaned forward and snapped in his ear, causing him to jolt in surprise. “Are. You. Crying?” He demanded, voice louder and harsher.

            John whimpered out a small, “Yes, sir…” Dave made a small ‘tsk’ noise, but when he spoke again it was much gentler than his previous tone.

            “Take your punishment like a good boy and show me how sorry you are,” he murmured tenderly. John nodded, still whimpering and crying pathetically, but he stayed pointed into the corner for the full three minutes this time. Dave gathered him up in his arms when three minutes were up, carrying him to the bed. “What a good boy,” he cooed, wiping the tears and snot from John’s face and praising him softly. “Do you think I should still punish you?” Dave asked, and was surprised by his pitiful sub nodding.

            Dave tugged John’s hoodie over his head so the black haired man was fully naked, and then sat on the edge of the bed, dragging John until he was slung over his lap with his bare ass raised. Dave smiled down at John, his hand massaging one asscheek idly.

            “I think ten is a good number, don’t you? Count them,” Dave warned before he drew his hand back and smacked John’s ass hard.

            John cried out in surprise, then mumbled out a quiet, “One…” Dave landed another hit, relishing in the shout he received. “T-two,” John whimpered. Dave slapped him again, and he cried out and went silent. Dave waited for a moment before he prompted him, but John did not respond, just gave an upset whine.

            “Did you forget the number?” Dave asked, inwardly surprised. It had only been three hits, after all, not so hard to keep track of. But John nodded, looking ashamed. “Should I start again?” he questioned. John nodded again. “Alright, pay attention this time,” he ordered, and then he raised his hand once again.

            _Slap!_ “One…”

            _Slap!_ “Two…”

            _Slap!_ “Th-three…”

            _Slap!_ “Fffffffour…”

            _Slap! Slap! Slap!_ “Fuck shit five- fuck, five six seven??” Dave chuckled lightly.

            _Slap!_ “Eight, god, I can’t, please…” John began to cry again, and Dave briefly wondered if he should stop.

            _Slap!_ “Nn…nn-nine…”

            _Slap!_

            Dave didn’t even wait for John to whimper out the last number, though he did absently, before he pulled John off his lap and laid him out on the bed, gushing out praise in between kisses. John responded desperately to the blonde’s mouth on his, clutching needily at his dom. Dave stripped himself quickly and rummaged for the bottle of lube they had in the bedside dresser. Spanking John was surprisingly _very_ sexy to him, and he was eager to get to fucking him. He wouldn’t skip out on prep for anything, though. He didn’t want to hurt John.

            …Well, hurt him in a non sexual way, anyways.

            Dave lubed up his fingers and pressed them to John’s hole, watching nervously as John winced and hissed in pain. “Are you okay? Do you need me to stop?” he asked gently, caressing John’s face with his free hand as the other worked as gently as possible to stretch out his lover.

            John shook his head and gave Dave a reassuring, if albeit tired, smile. “No, its okay, ‘m just sore s’all,” he slurred his words. Dave kissed John as he prepped him, making sure not to be careless in his rush. In fact, he was maybe too thorough, because John moaned out a, “Please, sir, I need you,” and pushed back on Dave’s fingers. Dave chuckled and lubed himself up quickly before lining himself up with John’s hole and sinking his cock into his lover.

            John clutched at Dave desperately, gasping breathlessly as Dave seated himself inside him. Dave captured John’s lips, kissing him as he drew back his hips and then thrust back into him. John moaned into his mouth, tongues sliding together as Dave worked up a rhythm, the sound of their ragged pants and skin on skin filling the room.

            Suddenly, Dave angled himself just a bit differently, enough that he discovered John’s sweet spot. John gasped in surprise and, overwhelmed with pleasure, bit down on Dave’s bottom lip. Dave pulled back with a curse, stopping his thrusting to give John a heated look.

            John gave him big pleading puppy dog eyes, and his glare softened. “I’m sorry, Master, I didn’t mean to. It was just too much, Sir, I’m really sorry,” he apologized desperately, begging for forgiveness.

            Dave wasn’t mad; it really _hadn’t_ been John’s fault. Still, he grinned wicked down at his poor sub. “Just for that, I’m gonna milk you dry,” he announced. John whined pitifully, but Dave continued, “You cum when I say you can, not before and not after. If I say no, you hold it. Can you do that for me?” he inquired.

            Dave waited for John’s clear consent. If John said no, if John safeworded, Dave would understand it was too much. He conveyed this silently to John when their eyes met. John stared at him for a moment before nodding.

            “Yes, Master, I think I can do that,” he responded, smiling in tired reassurance.

            “Good boy,” Dave smirked.

            This was only the beginning of their night…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know how to end this chapter in the right way but I think I did ok.
> 
> The spanking part might be a bit awkwardly formatted, sorry about that.
> 
> ((guess who's gonna get to cum three (3) times?? huehuehuehue))


	4. The Full Sex™ (part TWO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of John and Dave's second attempt at Kinky Sex™, literally 90% sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me FOREVER to write this and post it, I am sosososo sorry. Writer's block made it impossible for me to write and finish this final chapter until now. I actually wrote most of this chapter today, and its 5am now so I'm dead tired. I hope you enjoy Dave sexually torturing John ;)

            Dave had no problems in moving John around, his little sub being significantly more malleable than he had been when they started out. He rolled John over, pulling up his torso until John got the message and shifted onto his knees and forearms. The blue eyed man glanced over his shoulder curiously, attempting to see what Dave was doing, and a warm hand shoved at his head, just lightly enough to convey Dave’s message, and John gave up on trying to look and hung his head.

            Dave slid up behind his kneeling lover, one hand on the other man’s hips and the other guiding his dick back into John’s waiting hole. He smirked at the small whimper as he filled John back up again, gripping John’s hips with both hands now. Not seeing any reason to start out slow, he wasted no time getting right back to the quick thrusts from before.

            John arched his back with a loud moan, the different position making everything feel… well, different, but no less intense. He felt one of Dave’s hands leave his hip, which only confused him for a short moment before said hand came down upon his ass.

           John cried out, torn between moving away from the strike or pushing back against it, but his body reacted with the latter reaction anyways. Dave grinned smugly when he felt his sub moving back against him, again bringing his hand down against the already abused flesh, albeit a lot softer than earlier. John didn’t protest, in fact seem to encourage him, moans kicking up a notch every time his hand hit.

            “Please, please oh my god please!” John called out desperately, and Dave chuckled breathlessly.

            “Please, what, babe? Do you even know what you’re begging for?” he inquired, returning his grip to John’s hips to make his thrusts hit harder. John let out a strangled moan, hands fisting the bed sheets to try to ground himself.

            “Can I please cum, Master? Please?” John whimpered. Dave bit his lip, enjoying the begging more than he cared to admit. He reached around, wrapping his hand around John’s neglected cock.

            “Go ahead and cum, but don’t think I’m done with you yet,” Dave purred as he began to jack his sub off while still fucking him. The permission granted was almost instantaneous, John arching his back with a wail as he came hard.

            Dave let a startled gasp of his own slip as John tightened around his dick, almost making him cum and end the night early. He pulled out, leaning his head on John’s back while he caught his breath. He didn’t know why the hell he was edging himself, having stopped himself from coming twice tonight, not to mention he never got to finish the night of their failed ‘session’ either. Oh well, it will just make it that much better when he _does_ finally cum.

            He rolled John over, smirking at the dazed look on the black haired man’s face. Dave cupped John’s cheek, and the other instantly leaned into his hand with a soft sigh. “Why are _you_ tired? _I_ was doing all the work,” he laughed, then patted at John’s cheek and laid down beside him. “I think it’s time I took a break and let you do all work for once,” Dave added, stretching out and even putting his hands behind his head leisurely.

            John sat up with a tired sigh, straddling his dom’s waist as was expected of him. He glanced down at Dave’s flushed face, biting his lip and eyes roaming over his naked lover as if he wanted to ravish John even more than he already had. Red eyes met blue, and one of Dave’s hands retreated from under his head and was placed on John’s hip, gently rubbing soothing circles into the skin, betraying the rough treatment he had been showing his sub otherwise. Maybe he didn’t even realize he was doing it, but it gave John the willpower to continue. He didn’t want to disappoint Dave, again…

            John lifted himself up, holding Dave’s dick in place as he sank down onto it. Dave made a little groan at the back of his throat, encouraging John. He raised himself up a bit and then dropped back down, letting out a little gasp that matched Dave’s. The blonde placed both hands on John’s hips, helping him lift himself up despite him saying he was going to ‘take a break’ and make John ‘do all the work’. He guided John’s movements until John was bouncing on his cock, hands on Dave’s shoulders and his ass and thighs slapping against Dave’s own skin lewdly.

            John could feel his dom subtly helping him; how could he not? He’d always been hyperaware of Dave’s hands on him. It just made him more determined to make Dave cum. He gripped Dave’s shoulders and sped up, bouncing faster. Dave moaned, throwing his head back and arching up just enough to change the angle and hit John’s prostate.

            John almost screamed in pleasure, and Dave couldn’t help but take charge just a bit, his hands keeping John at that angle so that every thrust down had Dave hitting his prostate. John didn’t stop, couldn’t stop, it felt so good and Dave wanted him there, and John knew, he could tell, that Dave was close to orgasm. He also knew he wouldn’t let Dave keep edging himself; he was going to make his dom cum.

            Dave could feel himself getting close as well, and he saw the determined look on his sub’s face; even though he was moaning and drooling he wanted Dave to cum this time. And this time, Dave wasn’t going to stop himself. He wrapped a hand around John’s dick, enjoying the almost tortured moan his lover made.

            “Beg for me,” he ordered, and John complied instantly, as if he was just waiting for Dave to give that order.

            “Please let me cum, please I need it, oh my god please I wanna cum, I wanna make you cum, Master, please please let me,” John pleaded breathlessly. Dave groaned, nodding almost frantically.

            “Yes, yes you can cum, cum _now_ ,” He demanded, and John threw back his head with a scream of pleasure and came for the second time that night, only this time he threw Dave over the edge with him, Dave crying out and holding his sub in place as he came inside him. John whimpered at the feeling, but truthfully he didn’t mind that much. He made Dave cum, Dave came because of _him_! Maybe Dave was done torturing him now, John thought with a dazed grin.

            Dave carefully rolled them over until John was on his back again. He leaned down and captured John’s lips, kissing him with a hint of lusty hunger still inside him. John couldn’t be bothered to think about it, just moving his mouth against Dave’s. The blonde then pulled away, pulling out of John’s ass as well.

            But when John went to put his legs down, Dave grabbed them and kept them spread. John squirmed, flustered even after all they had done. “I wanna see my handy work,” Dave grinned, eyes on the mess between John’s legs. He glanced up at his sub and commanded, more seriously, “Keep your legs spread.”

            John whined pitifully but did as he was told. He should have known Dave wouldn’t let him off that easily. He watched Dave’s fascinated smile, biting his lip. He did that; that was _his_ cum dripping from John’s hole. Dave reached out, fingers gathering up some of the fluid and pushing it back into his lover. John made a small noise, a pathetic mix of a whine and a moan.

            Dave watched his sub’s face intently as he thrust his two fingers into John’s messy hole, enjoying John’s writhing, in both the amused and the horny way. John could barely stand it; it almost hurt, but it also felt _so fucking good_. He pushed back against the fingers and Dave chuckled with his face dangerously close to John’s dick. Why was he…?

            John arched his back with a choked moan as Dave swallowed down his cock. Dave didn’t stop to laugh at him, but the amused quirk of his eyebrow got the message across just as well. Still, he continued to bob his head on John’s cock and thrust his fingers into his ass.

            John brought down both hands to grab at Dave’s head and Dave pulled off to catch his breath, but he didn’t shake his sub’s hands off his head _or_ stop fingering him. He licked his lips and smirked up at John. “It’s okay, you can pull my hair,” he purred, flicking his tongue against the tip of John’s dick. He didn’t give his lover a chance to voice his confusion, swallowing John down as far as he could.

            John fisted his hands in the blonde locks, crying out in pleasure. He didn’t even know if he _could_ cum again, but it sure as hell felt like it. “Master, please…” he whimpered. Dave shook his head without taking his mouth off the black haired man’s cock.

           John whined pitifully, trying to keep quiet and failing rather quickly. “I can’t, please, please let me,” John begged, and this time Dave did pull off to answer verbally, though his fingers still did not stop.

            “Not yet,” he replied, and John squeezed his eyes shut as he felt tears well up in his eyes, but he couldn’t stop them from falling.

            “I-it _hurts_ ,” he sobbed, and Dave snapped his head up, startled. Fuck, he hadn’t safeworded, but he _might as well have_.

            “Cum, John, it’s okay,” Dave answered, wrapping his other hand around John’s dick and jerking him off quickly. John let out a strangled moan of Dave’s name, managing to release one last time. Dave shut his eyes quickly as cum hit his face. Nobody wants jizz in their eye, after all. He waited patiently until he heard John’s breathing calm down, removing his hands from him.

            “Can you get me something to clean up with? I can’t open my eyes to look,” Dave inquired. He felt John move, leaning off the bed, and then fabric was being pushed into his dirty hands. Dave cleaned off his face enough to safely open his eyes and then realized John had given him _his own shirt_ to clean up with. “You little brat…” he grumbled with more adoration than irritation, stretching out to plant a kiss on his lover’s face. “But that’s okay; I’m into brats,” he added with a snicker. John managed a tired giggle.

            Dave sat up and began checking John for any injuries. His ass was very red and would be sore for a while, but it was nothing too bad. He would have light bruises on his hips, but again that wasn’t very concerning. “You okay? Are you hurting anywhere?” Dave asked worriedly. John shook his head. “Are you sure? Do you need anything?” he inquired further.

            “’m fine,” John answered, voice wrecked from all the noises he was making. He hadn’t noticed it during, but it caught up to him once they were done. Dave let out a sigh of relief, smiling at his lover and leaning in for a quick peck on the lips before getting up to clean what he could of their mess. “D-Dave?” John called hesitantly.

            “Sup?” Dave acknowledged, still cleaning.

            “Am…am I really a disappointment?” he asked softly. Dave shrugged as he gathered up their sheets. They would have to go in the wash; there was no cleaning up the huge mess they made.

            “You’re not a disappointment; you did really well for me. I mean, for the most part. You did disappoint me in the beginning,” he answered easily, not really thinking anything of it until he heard John begin crying. He dropped everything and rushed to John’s side.

            “Sorry,” John whimpered pitifully through his tears. Dave gathered his sub up into his arms, letting John bury his face into his shoulder and sob.

            “No, baby, its okay, you did great. You don’t need to apologize,” Dave reassured. John scoffed into the blonde’s neck. “I mean it, I promise. You took your punishment perfectly and made everything better, and after that you were amazing. I didn’t expect it to be a flawless scene on the first try anyways, John,” Dave explained. John sobbed again, and Dave cursed inwardly. He was not getting his message across right… he leaned back to look John in the eye, watery blue meeting determined red. “You were _perfect_ , John. I mean that too, I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t,” he stated firmly.

            “E-even when I bit you?” John sniffled. Dave gave him a gentle kiss.

            “Yeah, even then. I know it was an accident, so it doesn’t count,” Dave smiled. John rubbed away some of his tears with an exhausted smile. “Come on, lay down. I’ll get your PJs,” Dave chuckled, laying his tired boyfriend down and hurrying away to get John’s favorite pair of pajamas. He even dressed the other man, though not without being laughed at. Dave laid down beside him, only for a moment he said to himself, but John curled up against him and… yeah, fuck it, nothing else was getting cleaned tonight.

            “Sorry I was being awful…” John mumbled. Dave frowned, pulling back just enough to see the other man’s face.

            “I love you, John, and I love every part of you. I don’t ever want you to be sad or think you are awful just because of some dumb kinky sex. I love you _way_ more than I like sex,” Dave clarified. John giggled, and he sighed in relief. “I love everything about you, babe, and I don’t ever want you to change,” Dave added gently.

            “Even when I’m being a brat?” John quizzed, looking up at his lover curiously.

            “ _Especially_ if you are being a brat,” Dave corrected, earning him more giggles, and added, “After all, what use is a brat tamer without a brat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is very important, and Dave didn't really get HOW important until John started crying ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope I, like. portrayed everything alright? I had lots of trouble writing this fic, which explains the wait and maybe also some awkwardly written areas. sorry! hope you enjoyed it anyways!


End file.
